The present invention relates to cloning and growing plants. More specifically, the present invention provides a self-contained plant cloning system and method comprising a pump and cooling element disposed within a reservoir, wherein the pump and cooling element are configured to be submerged in liquid such that the pump circulates the liquid through the cooling element in order to efficiently regulate the environment within the reservoir.
In order to clone a plant, the stem separated from the plant to be cloned must be kept in a cool environment in order to stimulate root growth. If the temperature or humidity of the environment is too high, heat can be built up and destroy the stem. Further, heat build-up promotes bacteria to break down living tissue within plants, preventing root growth. In order to stimulate root growth, temperatures within a plant cloning device should be between 75-80 degrees Fahrenheit. However, in order to do so without any type of cooling element, the room temperature in which the cloning device is positioned would be too low for comfortable living, such as a temperature range of 50-55 degrees Fahrenheit in order to maintain an internal temperature of 75-80 degree within the cloning device.
Existing plant cloning and growing devices s a submersible pump in order to disperse liquid onto a stem. However, in order to attempt to regulate the temperature of the environment, these devices use fans to cool the air or the exterior of the device, and not the liquid itself. Other devices that are not self-contained require the continuous addition of ice in order to cool the liquid. Adding ice requires the top of the device to be removed, exposing the interior of the device to external temperatures which interferes with the environment of the plants. Cooling the air is less efficient and leads to unstable temperatures within the environment in which the plants are being cloned.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing self-contained plant cloning systems. In his regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.